


animalia

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intersex D, M/M, Pregnancy, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: D cannot let himself have Leon.





	animalia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "baby animals"

Humans were just another animal, though they often seemed to forget that. They were a dangerous animal, his grandfather said, a destructive animal. Over the years of running the pet shop, D had found this to be entirely true. But with the advent of Leon, and then later Chris, D had found himself becoming fond of humans the way that he was fond of all other animals he knew. Although, with humans being the kind of animals they were, this was not the same _uniform_ fondness as it was for other animals. He was fond of Leon and Chris to name a few, but there were just as many, if not more, humans that he despised.

But D’s fondness for Leon had outgrown his usual fondness for animals. It had grown into a fondness that wanted to keep Leon, that wanted to love Leon, in a way that D could not let himself acknowledge. Not truly. But one night, one night would not hurt him, surely.

It was one night designed the only way D could have this, as a dream. If Leon believed it was only a dream, he would not come seeking more. It was loose logic and some part of D that knew that, but the other part forced himself to believe it. Yet, when all was said and done D hated himself for it. It certainly did not have the effect he had hoped it would have.

D had always been very aware of his body, so when things started changing he was quick to notice. It was not difficult to figure out what the symptoms meant and as soon as D did, he knew it was time to leave. He could not tell Leon just as surely as he could not bring himself to destroy the start of a new life growing inside him.

Leaving was the kindest thing for everyone. Except…was it, really? D could not let himself entertain the idea that it wasn’t. So he left, and in time, there was a new human animal living alongside him in the pet shop.

Everything was as normal as it could be, the child grew and the other animals helped D care for them. D found a new normal for his life. And then the first letter from Leon arrived. There was a moment of panic that Leon had found him, until he realized that the letter had no proper address, only D’s name and Leon’s return address. D received two more letter from Leon before he decided to move again. One day, he would let Leon find him.


End file.
